


Lagniappe.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Fundream Stories. [2]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Bad, Bittersweet Ending, Corpselius y’all, Drabbles, Dream deserved better, FUNDY DESERVED BETTER, Fundream parenting, Fundream wedding rewrite, Fundy is a Ginger change my mind, Gen, Ghost! Corpse, Ghost! Robin, Ghost!Dream, Ghost!Wilbur, Highschool au pog, Human!Fundy, Hybrids AU, I’M A DREAM APOLOGIST OKAY, Long haired Dream, M/M, Oc’s in Chapter 9! They’re very cute, Omega!Dream, Schlattdad, The Schlatts, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), festival au, fucking george, kind of, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Oh right, the drabbles. The drabbles for you! The drabbles written especially for you to read! Pan’s written drabbles to enjoy.Those drabbles?Basically just a bunch of drabbles.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fundream Stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972729
Comments: 251
Kudos: 903





	1. Request page!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually feel horrible for posting stuff this short but y’know...Drabbles, i thought it might be fun! This way you get to see writing of me at a much more frequent rate while i take my time with updating chapters!
> 
> Feel free to leave me suggestions, for short drabbles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.... forgot i needed a request page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but i have one coming soon

Hi y’all, your beloved Pan here, and uh, here’s my request page go wild

Guidelines;

I will;

-I will write ships! I like ships, i do understand it’s not real.  
-I will write platonic stuff, i like that too.  
-I will write violence/death and stuff in that direction.

I won’t;

-I won’t write ships that creators aren’t comfortable with, (aka ships with creators that don’t wanna be shipped)  
-I won’t write smht of creators that aren’t comfortable with NSFW.  
-I won’t write rape or other stuff like that.

If you have questions let me know!


	2. Discord!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to our discord

[Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server!

We've had it for a while now but i want new members! Feel free to join we're really friendly!!


	3. Eros. - Fundream.

The sun was shining high in the sky, as Dream stood in l’Manberg, staring down at Fundy with a shocked yet troubled expression on his face. A crowd of people was gathered around him, but none of them were people he’d necessarily wanted around. He wanted to be back in Pogtopia with Tommy, Wilbur and Techno.

Not in l’Manberg, where Fundy was kneeling in front of him with a pretty diamond ring presented to him and him only, a nervous yet expectant look on his face.

Usually it’d be a heartwarming situation, and he’d have found himself crying in Fundy’s arms within mere seconds, but this was different. There was a war going on now, and he simply wasn’t on the same side as his lover, no matter how much he wished to be, it was a miracle he was even allowed in these lands.

What was even more concerning was the presence of Schlatt, if he looked at his boyfriend closely he could see fear in his eyes, a fear he knew only Schlatt was capable of. What had Schlatt done? Was this even real? Was Fundy just proposing because he was told to do so, to get him on Schlatt’s side, or did he do it because he genuinely loved him?

No, Fundy wouldn’t put him on the spot like this, the man would’ve taken him out somewhere private and proposed, he wouldn’t just sink down on one knee in the middle of the street. “I-... i’m sorry Fundy but i can’t marry you, not like this.”

Shock seemed to overtake the crowd, and even Fundy's eyes widened, before a knowing smile grew across his face, it didn't escape Dream that it was just out of Schlatt's sight. The ginger stood up, walking over to Dream with confident strides, tucking a piece of long blond hair behind his ear. 

His voice was a bare whisper as Fundy leaned closer, until his lips were practically touching the shell of his ear. "Meet me at our cottage this evening, i promise you i'll propose to you for real." With a wink and a charming smile Fundy walked away from him, leaving Dream standing there with a flustered blush on his face, covered by his porcelain mask.


	4. Agape. - Fundream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble, what else needs to be said? A sequal to the first one ig.

Fundy was nearly shaking as he stood in the cottage, waiting for Dream to show up. Shuffling his feet as he held onto the same diamond ring he used to propose to Dream hours ago. He was glad his boyfriend was capable of looking through Schlatt’s plan, instead of silently falling for it like the others have.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, and he immediately caught sight of Dream, an affection smile growing on his face. “Hello baby.” Was all he said in reply to seeing the man show up in all his glory, a grin forming on his face at the sight of his hopefully future fiancé. 

“Hi!” Was all he got in reply, but the way Dream’s arms wrapped around him in a hug was more than enough for him. He had more to say anyway, he had so much left to tell Dream, he promised his man something after all. 

Taking a few steps back from Dream, he got on his knees, looking up at his lover with a hopeful expression.

“Dream, the past few years i’ve spend with you have been some of the best years of my life, you make me feel all kinds of emotions all at once, and no matter what happens i know i want to stay with you-“ the man paused, looking at Dream, watching tears slide down his face, the mask off, Dream’s face open for his eyes to see. “-you’re the love of my life and I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone but you, even if we end up getting banished, i want nothing more but to spend time with you.”

It didn’t take long for Dream to throw himself into his arms, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around his crying fiancé, knowing his answer before it even needed to be said.

“Yes! I-... yes! I will marry you Fundy.”


	5. Dolent. - The Schlatts, Dreambur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can take this as a bit from Crestfallen if you want to, but it can also be a standalone, all in all i don’t really care.
> 
> Also major character death.

It was the day of the festival, and Dream had gone all the way from his current home, back to l’Manberg to celebrate it with his family. Currently the three of them were getting ready for the festival, Schlatt in his own room while he was busy helping Tubbo tie his tie correctly.

“Do you think... do you think Wilbur’s actually going to show up?” His younger brother’s question immediately grabbed his attention, a sad smile crossing his face as he studied Tubbo’s face. No matter what their father had said about the Soots, Tubbo always held hope that one day Schlatt would allow them back into l’Manberg.

He titled his head, his long blond hair falling to the side, a sigh falling from his lips. “I don’t know Tubbo, but don’t hold hope alright? Dad isn’t going to let them in just like that...” he bit down on his lip harshly before pulling Tubbo in for a hug, “Let’s just try to have fun alright? We can meet with the Soots tomorrow.”

With that he ushered his little brother outside, walking with him until they were at the town square, all the games surrounding them in a big circle. His eyes immediately found those of Schlatt, his father giving him a surprisingly warm smile and a nod, the man already on the stage watching the festivities. “Dad’s already on stage, but i’ll think he’ll give us some time to fool around.”

A grin crossed his face as he dragged Tubbo over to the dunk tank, stopping in shock when his eyes met Wilbur’s, just as shocked to see him, dropping a detonator from his hands.

This wasn’t what he expected to happen, the day of the festival kept flashing through his mind as he clutched Tubbo’s unconscious body closer to him. His eyes scanned the sight around them, everything was either on fire or destroyed in the explosions, people strewn around the whole town square.

He heard a groan left of him, and he immediately looked up at the cause of the noise, his eyes finding the silhouette of his father slowly pushing himself up. Schlatt slowly made his way towards him and Tubbo, his eyes widening at the sight of his oldest son bloodied and bruised, shielding Tubbo’s unconscious but unharmed body.

“My boys...” his whisper echoed throughout the town as he slowly fell to his knees, gathering Dream up in his arms, carefully manoeuvring around Tubbo until both of his sons were in his lap. 

Dream hissed in pain at the action, but rested his head against his father’s chest, looking up at him with dulled green eyes. “I’m sorry for not visiting you more often dad... can you take care of Tommy? He... doesn’t deserve to suffer these consequences.” With another pained hiss he stopped talking, his chest heaving as he struggled for air.

The second those explosives went off he knew he was a goner, both him and his brother were way too close to them, forcing him to shield Tubbo if he wanted the younger to live. A satisfied smile crossed his face slowly as he looked up at the face of his father, his eyes closing slowly, he was at peace with this, his little brother would live.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” The whispers of a broken father echoed throughout the town once more as he clutched his sons close to him, his words falling on deaf ears.

Wilbur would pay, he’d make sure of it, even if if was the last thing he’d ever do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went out of hand, Mira if you’re reading this i fully blame you for the twist ending.


	6. Schlattdad AU Explanation

This probably should’ve been the first chapter but oh well, here’s an explanation on the Schlatts au, and by extension the soots as well! You can ask me questions down below or join the discord where most of this actually happened!

The Schlatts:

Jschlatt: Father to Dream and Tubbo, brother of Quackity.  
Dream: Oldest son, cousin to Eret and Niki.  
Tubbo: Youngest son, cousin to Eret and Niki.

Quackity: Father to Eret and Niki, brother of Schlatt.  
Eret: Oldest child, cousin to Dream and Tubbo.  
Niki: Youngest child, cousin to Dream and Tubbo.

The Soots:

Phil: Father to Wilbur, Techno, Fundy and Tommy.  
Wilbur: Oldest son.  
Techno: Oldest middle son.  
Fundy: Youngest middle son.  
Tommy: Youngest son.

Those are all the family ties and their vaguely their ages. Down below i’ll continue on with a bit more about them regarding the au.

The Schlatts:

Schlatt: Dislikes all of the Soots, a generally caring and ambitious dad, if a bit overprotective (a lot). He can easily be written as a more unhealthy dad but i generally like writing him as a caring father in the au’s.

Dream: He’s alright with the Soots, he enjoys being around them most of the time, doesn’t live with his family anymore but shows up to visit often. 

Tubbo: He’s very close with the Soots, particularly Tommy, who he often tends to hang out with. He still lives at home with his dad, but often spends time at the Soots’ residence. 

Quackity: A very chill father and uncle, jokes around often and doesn’t take things too seriously all, often hides things from Schlatt. He’s alright with the Soots but doesn’t talk to them too often.

Eret: He likes the Soots, doesn’t often agree with Schlatt. All in all he’s a very chill cousin, often sneaking Tubbo (and sometimes Dream) out so he can hang out with Tommy.

Niki: She likes the Soots too, often helps Eret out in sneaking the Schlatt kids out of the house.

The Soots:

Phil: A very calm and loving father to his kids, more often than not the voice of reason in the house hold, Schlatt’s political rival and sworn enemy (though Phil doesn’t care) more than happy to have Tubbo, Dream, Eret and Niki around the house.

Wilbur: He likes hanging out with the Schlatts, a lot, especially since it bothers Schlatt. Does or does not have romantic feelings for Dream, he won’t disclose. Still lives at home which drives him absolutely mad. 

Techno: Holds up a friendly rivalry with Dream to get Schlatt off his ass most of the time, actually doesn’t care too much about the Schlatts. He’s alright with Tubbo, they often work around in the garden together.

Fundy: He likes Dream and Tubbo a lot, but often has to sneak around Schlatt who has a particular dislike towards him. Might or might not have romantic intentions towards Dream, often likes to cause chaos for Schlatt.

Tommy: He likes Tubbo, he’s alright with Dream most of the time, doesn’t like Schlatt at all. He often tries to sneak out Tubbo, constantly wanting to spend time with the older boy.

That’s it, that’s all, any questions can be left down below.


	7. Nepenthe. - Dreambur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost au what more can i say?

When Wilbur and his family moved into the house, none of them thought much of it. While they knew it was an old house, they didn’t know the history for it, nor did they really care, after all, it was finally a house big enough for all of them, where he didn’t need to share a room with Techno.

And he did end up getting a room for himself, however, now he had another issue. 

It started off slowly, sometimes at night rummaging could be heard around the house, echoes and whispers of people screaming and crying, names yelled throughout the dead of the night. Slowly it increased, until they couldn’t remember a day where this wasn’t happening all the time. It wasn’t long until they accepted their fate, sharing their house with a bunch of ghosts, unwilling to move away. 

They quickly figured out there three different ghosts in their house, the first one being a man about the same age as his own father, he was by far the angriest of them all, throwing things towards them the second they even acknowledged the other two ghosts. Sometimes the ghost showed himself, looking like a well dressed victorian lord.

The second was the shyest of the bunch, often not even visible or making a single sound, but almost always around Tommy or even in Tommy’s room, clinging to the younger boy like you would a friend. This ghost hardly showed himself, and when he did, only Tommy was around, his younger brother described the ghost to have short brown hair, eyes bright yet dull at the same time.

And the third, the third was peculiar, he limited himself to the upstairs hallway, only showing up at night. He was the most temperamental of the bunch, lashing out at unexpected moments, and staying incredibly quiet at others. But Wilbur was intrinsically aware of what this ghost looked like, dressed in formal clothes like all the others, a long blond braid falling down his back, gorgeous green eyes able to pin him directly to the spot.

To say Wilbur was intrigued by a ghost, was pretty obvious, he had never once even spoken to him. Only catching glimpses of him at night, whenever he was walking through the hall, only to be quickly intercepted by the first ghost. 

Slowly they were able to start putting names to the faces, Schlatt, the father of the two boys as they soon figured out. Tubbo, the youngest of the sons, the one always clinging to Tommy, and then Dream, the one in the hallway.

Over time the ghosts started warming up to them, and if every time Dream’s eyes met his own, his heart fluttered then well, who are you to judge?


	8. Moira Sneakpeek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s something that i’m currently busy developing! It’ll be a realistic minecraft au with Hybrids, set during the election including Schlattdad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really just became me info dumping and writing drabbles didn’t it?
> 
> Anyway i’ve noticed a new wave of hatred against shippers in this fandom so if you wanna be toxic leave it out of my works thanks
> 
> Feel free to asks questions about Moira though! Or Inure’s sequel if you’re bold

JSchlatt: Ram Hybrid.  
Dream: Moobloom Hybrid.  
Tubbo: Moobloom Hybrid.

Quackity: Ram Hybrid.  
Eret: Glowsquid Hybrid.  
Niki: Glowsquid Hybrid.

-☘︎︎-

Phil: Polar Bear Hybrid.  
Wilbur: Parakeet Hybrid.  
Techno: Piglin Hybrid.  
Fundy: Fox Hybrid.  
Tommy: Cow Hybrid.

-☘︎︎-

Sapnap: Blaze Hybrid.  
Bad: Wither Skeleton Hybrid.  
George: Human.  
Karl: Parakeet Hybrid.

-☘︎︎-

Surprise One: Enderman Hybrid.  
Surprise Two: Enderman Hybrid.


	9. Elysian. - Fundream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realistic minecraft! Always!
> 
> Also Joris is Dream and Fundy’s kid, because y’know, i want them to have a kid let me be.

Soft giggles resonated through the area, and Fundy felt a smile grow on his face, the childish laughter could only be caused by one person, a child, their child to be exact. On the other side of him, Schlatt coughed, drawing Fundy’s attention away from the noise, and back to his father in law, who was still trying to extract information from his.

The older man spoke up, his words filled with anger, anger towards Wilbur no doubt. “Look, i know you know where Wilbur is hiding. Tell me where he is, i know you want him gone too.” Schlatt’s tone was harsh, and he seemed to be gritting his teeth, which only made him feel uneasy.

“Excuse me Schlatt, i think we’ve been discussing for long enough. I’m not telling you where he is, i can’t betray my brother, now i’m going to see what my husband is up to, Joris should be there as well.” Schlatt’s eyes seemed to follow him as he went towards the door, a shiver ran down his spine when he saw them filled with pity. 

He shook his head, forcing a smile on his face before walking out of the door, the smile widening when he was met with the warm feeling of the sun on his face. His eyes scanned his surroundings before he immediately took off towards the garden, humming a cheery tune to himself as he thought of their son, and by association, his husband as well.

All of the giggles could only mean one thing after all, Joris was spending time with Dream. One of his favourite activities, maybe even above spending time with him. But he couldn’t blame his son, Joris would still spend hours inside with him, but the second he could go outside he refused to leave Dream’s presence.

And of course, how could he be jealous of Dream, he knew his husband didn’t do it on purpose, he didn’t even do anything. All his husband had to do was be himself, and it worked to charm nearly everyone, so it wasn’t even a surprise anymore, he got to have their son as well.

Gods, he could think about Joris and Dream for forever, the way Joris looked when he first entered their house, his eyes twinkling with joy. Or Dream standing right in front of the altar, tears in his eyes and his long hair braided and styled. 

But as their son slowly got into sight, his thoughts melted away almost instantly. Fundy made a quick stop at Dream’s favourite rose bush, gently taking away one of the roses. Dream would usually kill him for this, but this time he thought he could get away with it, everyone knew Dream loved roses, why wouldn’t he want to be decorated by them?

Fundy quickly continued on his way towards Joris, and his husband, he couldn’t wait to have both of them in his sight again. Joris’ bright red hair, and pale green eyes, his cute chubby cheeks and grabby hands. Dream’s.... everything, god he couldn’t wait to see Dream again.

Slowly he approached the pair, with a hesitance he didn’t have before, like he still didn’t want to be faced with the consequences of Wilbur’s actions.

“Hello Beautiful, i’m sorry it took me so long.” He knelt down in front of the grave, a soft yet equally sad smile on his face as he stared down at the wilting roses on Dream’s grave, gently dropping the fresh rose down. Joris, their son, just his son now, was sitting right in front of the grave, staring at a picture of his late husband, reaching out and just _giggling_.


	10. Eunoia. - Dreamnotfound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* is it true? I wrote Dreamnotfound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes my dignity, this was a challenge, i wrote DNF as a challenge, i’m not gonna regularly do this.
> 
> Riri didn’t cowrite this buT THEY CHALLENGED ME TO WRITE THIS FUCK YOU RIRI.

“How can you stand being with George? He’s so... cold you know? Thought you’d want to be with someone that can fuck you lovingly y’know?” One of Sapnap’s eyebrows were raised, and he saw the younger man lean back in his chair, nearly hitting the desk behind him. “I mean... you’re all over him and he’s just doing something completely different.”

Dream looked at Sapnap with an amused smile on his face, before kicking himself back in the chair as well, looking his friend directly in the eyes. “He loves me! He’s just... shy.” He shrugs, looking down at the desk, his smile slowly softening as his mind drifted away. Sapnap was right, George hardly showed any affection, at least verbally.

But he could see how much George loved him, even if he had refused to say anything for months on end, shoving his own affections away. It was clear in the way he’d bring extra food with him to school just in case Dream forgot his own, even if they were faced with an annoyed expression and chastisement for forgetting in the first place.

Not even just that, George became more open the second they got somewhere private, a place where it was just the two of them. It wasn’t too noticeable at first, not even for him, but he started seeing it too after their first few weeks of dating. He saw the way George would brush his fingers over his hands, never holding them, but at least considering. 

So no, George wasn’t the most affectionate boyfriend to have, but he knew he was loved.

Sapnap’s laughter already spoke for him, showing he didn’t believe Dream’s words for shit, but that was fine, he was alright having that side of George all to himself. “Of course Dreamie of course.” 

After that it quieted down again, and Dream was once again left staring down at his desk, letting himself sink into absolutely boredom. God, he shouldn’t have let Sapnap talk him into opening Schlatt’s office door, but now he had to suffer the consequences.

A knock resonated through the designated detention classroom, and Dream’s head turned to the door so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. Part of Dream was telling him it was just his father, ready to finally let him out of his hell hole, until George’s monotone voice rang out.

“Dream? Schlatt told me to come pick you up, i’m driving you home. Before you start, no, you don’t get to drive your driving is utter shit.” A smile crossed his face and he nearly jumped out of the chair, rushing over to George. He turned his head to look back at Sapnap, sticking his tongue out towards the younger.

“See? He loves me!” He giggled at Sapnap’s annoyed expression before dragging George away from the detention room, leaving Sapnap alone to suffer.

-☘︎︎-

George felt a sigh escape his lips as he side eyed Dream, following his boyfriend to his own car, not even bothering to comment on what just happened. “Dream, next time you help Sapnap screw over Schlatt, at least do it right so I don’t have to listen to your dad complain.”

The only thing to answer him was Dream’s wheezing laughter, and he felt a smile pull at the corner of his lip.


	11. Redamancy. - Oc’s.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally introduce y’all to two of my bby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more for Moira- which has already been posted by the way! Go check it out! Also these are oc’s, both of em, they’re set to show up in Moira!
> 
> Also this takes place in Ch.3 of Moira which isn’t even out yet
> 
> And before anyone complains i never said this was just gonna be mcyt-

Chi walked through the streets of l’Manberg, looking around with half lidded eyes, a ferret happily perched on his shoulder. It had only been a few days since he had to help out Schlatt in his household, but the whole ordeal still exhausted him to no end. Patients that didn’t listen to him were one thing, patients that didn’t listen and had extremely protective dads ready to skewer you if you did something wrong? Even worse.

And so Chi found himself in a place he would usually never be caught dead entering, the bar. Without skipping a beat he wandered over to the table the furthest away from everyone else, curling up in the chair, a gentle sigh leaving his lips.

It was all so exhausting, he ran his pale freckled hand through his hair, strands of light brown hair falling down to frame his face perfectly. His crystalline blue eyes hidden by his eyelids, and he nearly felt himself doze away.

“Well well Berry, i came all the way here for you and i find you hidden in a fucking corner taking a nap?” A warm and familiar voice spoke up, and Chi immediately felt himself perk up, his eyes wide open as they found the familiar form of the fox hybrid.

Within second he jumped out of the chair, flinging himself directly into David’s arms, feeling the older man wrap his arms around him as well. The second he was in his lover’s embrace he could feel himself calm down, snuggled up safely in the hybrid’s arms. “You don’t even want to know what happened love, gosh, how stubborn people can be.”

The mercenary just seemed to laugh at his words, and Chi gradually felt himself giggle along, before burrowing his head against David’s chest, a blissful smile no doubt crossing his features. “Baby, where the fuck are you staying? You know what, i’ll just take you to my goddamn room, i’m not carrying you to whatever fancy place Kat bought for you.”

An indignant noise immediately left his mouth, as Chi looked up with a pout, he didn’t even really have a place to stay. “I’ll let you know that i’m sleeping nowhere! I’ve just been stealing Schlatt’s couch for the last few days...”

David actually seemed concerned at his words, leaning down to press a kiss to Chi’s right brow, “Oh come on Berry, we both know sleeping on a couch is bad for you. What happened to the lovely little medic i know?” 

Chi’s eyes narrowed slightly at the word little, but otherwise he stayed docile in David’s arms, just wanting to cuddle after his few days of hell. “Your lovely little medic had Schlatt watching over his shoulder every five seconds love, every five seconds.” David made a soft noise of pity, before hugging Chi closer to himself, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Listen here Berry, i’ll treat you to the best fucking dinner you’ve ever had in your whole fucking life if it helps you relax alright? Let’s go now.” He felt David’s arms slowly unwrap themselves from around him, as the fox started to hold his hand instead, already dragging him out of the bar.


	12. Duende. - Fundream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.... i did a thing? This is the worst drabble, i’m sorry, so much college stress rn.

Fundy stared down at their son in confusion, before looking up at his fiancé, “What do you mean he’s a dreamon? Did you hit your head Beautiful? That’s our son, he’s just a child.” Joris was already looking at him with those pale green eyes of his, how could Dream think he was a dreamon?

Sure his fiancé was a dreamon himself, but he didn’t see how their child was a dreamon. Joris had only been with them for a few months but the boy was already a vital part of their little family, he couldn’t imagine his little boy being a dreamon as well. The dreamon hunter bit down on his lip nervously, waiting for Dream to elaborate on his words. 

“Like i’ve said, Joris is a dreamon, i saw him float a little while ago while you were out mining for redstone.” Dream’s voice was calm, as if he wasn’t talking about his only son, only two years old, being a dreamon. 

Joris’ babbling drew his eyes away from his lover, and towards his son instead, and Fundy felt a his heart string being pulled. “Are you sure beautiful? You didn’t hit that gorgeous head of yours and hallucinate it did you?” He saw Dream’s lips pull upwards into a smile, before letting go of Joris.

But before Fundy could catch his son, he heard the boy giggle, and he watched in amazement as the boy stayed floating in the air. “I told you so Fundy, he’s a dreamon through and through.” He looked up, immediately being faced with Dream’s smug smile, blond locks braided safely over his shoulder.

Without even giving his fiancé a response he looked back down at their son, reaching his arms out to hold Joris as gently as he possibly could, feeling a smile slowly overtake his features. “He is, he is a dreamon.” The acknowledgement only furthered Dream’s smugness, and with the way Joris was babbling? He might as well be smug too.

Yes, he was a dreamon hunter. Yes, his fiancé and son were dreamons.

So what?


	13. Summer. - Dreamhalo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dream and Beta Bad just being very cute and domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated in while and here’s why;
> 
> A; I haven’t had the time.  
> B; Writer’s block.  
> C; Pain.
> 
> Also yeah, it was kinda a Hiatus but i’m busy replying to every comment now!

Bad looked around their cottage, walking from the living room all the way to their bedroom, trying to find his husband. The older beta had been looking for him for what seemed like hours now, wanting to catch a glimpse of his blond haired husband, and it was starting to worry him sick.

With a sigh of poorly hidden frustration, Bad stepped outside, being met with the sight of fluffy golden, dirty blond wolf. A smile crossed his face as he saw the way Dream was positioned, curled up slightly, two wolf pups hidden and tucked against his stomach, slumbering contently.

Before even skipping a beat, Bad shifted himself. Until all that was left at the garden door, was a big black wolf, positively looming in the doorway. The sound of paws crushing stems of grass resonated throughout their little garden, causing Dream along with the pups to lift their heads. The smallest of the pups, a golden blond with a white snout and belly, jumped away from Dream, running straight for Bad.

The rowdy blue eyed pup stared up at him directly, yipping at him loudly, stopping when Dream inevitably stood up to join the duo, closely followed by their other young pup. He feels Dream bump his head against his own, closely follow by the omega's soft greeting bark. Bad felt his heart warm at the sound and sight of his family, and gave his own bark in return.

Even after all these years, he was still reeling at the fact that Dream chose him out of every available suitor. Thinking him to be the better mate, it had been a surprise to all for the fierce omega to choose the more timid and caring beta, to all except Dream of course. 

"They've missed you." His mate's voice caught him off guard, he hadn't even realised Dream shifted forms. Bad took the hint, and shifted back to his own human form, to answer his mate, of course. 

Hazel green eyes were staring directly at Dream, before the older wolf answered his lover. "And i missed them, and you of course. Why were you hiding you muffinhead? I couldn't find you i got worried."

Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to his lover’s body, and Bad felt himself melt against the other, a soft sigh escaping his mouth. Dream edged himself closed to Bad, getting right next to his ear before whispering,“I was watching Tommy and Tubbo of course, they’re getting more used to the place...” his mate’s sullen tone of voice was of no surprise to him, Dream was still vexed about the way they found the two pups.

It was already the middle of the night when they had found the two pups calling for help in the depths of their cave system. Easy for the mated pair to navigate, but hard to explore when you didn’t know where you were going. At first they had thought the pups were simply lost, and he insisted on bringing the two back to their little cottage.

After days and days of taking care of the rambunctious pair, they were still no closer to finding their parents. Until Tubbo had gone to Dream, practically tugging at his trousers to tell them their parents had left them there in the woods, and that the young pups sought shelter in the cave system down below.

“That’s good darling, i told you they’d adjust to living with us soon.” With those words he looked down at their pups, Tommy having ran off to chase a butterfly, while Tubbo went back to the place they were curled up not too long ago. 

“They really did... they really did.”


	14. Autumn. - Fundream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drabble where Fundy knees George in the dick, aka the wedding rewrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... yeah probably gonna drop Meraki uwu, i like Lagniappe

Fundy saw red, he felt white hot rage ignite in his body-

This was supposed to be their wedding, their big day, the day he could finally hear that sweet gorgeous voice say ‘I do.’ He had put hours upon hours in perfecting the island, making all kinds of inventions for his husband to be while Dream busied himself with the venue and the guests. 

It was all planned out so perfectly, they vowed to keep everything a secret from each other, just another surprise to add to the their wedding. They hadn’t even discussed how they wanted the wedding to go, but they both seemed to know exactly what the other wanted, they both wrote the perfect vows, neither of them could hold in their tears during the ceremony.

None of them could’ve truly foreseen what George would’ve done, none of them didn’t have a clue, Dream and him didn’t have a clue.

That was until... George came up to the altar, attempting to climb up and failing miserably. The second he saw George he already knew something would happen, and he instinctively ended up wrapping his arms around Dream’s torso, pulling the man closer to him. Instead of protesting, his husband to be actually let Fundy pull him close. 

But it only seemed to spur George on more, signalled when the sound of a person rushing up the stairs reached his ears. The world seemed to fall away as soon as he met enraged brown eyes, until just George, Dream and him existed. 

“I object!”

Dream turned stiff in his arms, turning his head to look at George as well, the nearly married couple sharing their silence. Wilbur said something, but Fundy didn’t pay attention to it, studying his fiancé’s every movement.

“I object anyway!”

Their little bubble was shattered as George’s hand wrapped around Dream’s upper arm, practically pulling the man away from Fundy, from his soon to be husband. 

And Fundy couldn’t do anything, he stared shellshocked as George starting dragging Dream away, the guest all in an uproar trying to somehow stop George. But all Fundy could manage to do was watch, watch as Dream’s whole body tensed up, watch the exact place George’s hand connected with Dream’s arm. His eyes, so finely attuned to Dream’s body language, even caught the tremble in his steps.

The two of them disappeared behind a stone vase, the flowers looking a lot less appealing as he suspected the sight behind them. 

While he stayed frozen in his place, Sapnap came to the rescue, a netherite sword firmly in his hands as he chased George towards one of the church’s walls. It gave Dream the time to run directly towards Fundy, the taller man hiding himself behind his fiancé’s back, and Fundy, the sucker that he was, let him. 

He could feel Dream’s still trembling hands on his shoulders, the cut off little gasps the man let out, as everyone around them chattered, jumping to conclusions left and right, and Fundy saw red, he felt white hot rage ignite in his body.

“Hands off of my Dream you asshole!”

Dream’s hands slipped off of his shoulders as Fundy marched straight towards George, ignoring Tommy’s questions, ignoring everyone that wasn’t George. He even bumped his shoulder against Sapnap, who then graciously took a step back instead of yell at him for it. 

A dark smirk grew on his face the second he spotted George, he was more than ready to make the other pay for making his future husband feel as uncomfortable as he did. 

“He didn’t pull away~” the words sounded like a last ditch effort to aggravate Fundy, and the terror visible on George’s face when it didn’t work, was absolutely magnificent. George started cowering away more and more as Fundy got closer and closer. 

The ginger got so close that he could see himself in the reflection of George’s glasses, close enough that he could see the furious expression on his face reflecting back to him, good. George knew how pissed off he was, the man could see exactly what he saw.

With one quick motion he jammed his knee into George’s nether regions, his smirk growing as he saw his victim keel over in pain. His dirty hands covering the region his knee had just left, noises of pain escaping George’s lips.

Carelessly, Fundy turned around, storming back to his fiancé. He didn’t need to see George suffer, the act of doing it was already enough.

“You may kiss the bride.” The words fell past his lips as he captured Dream’s, his hands gripping onto his now husband’s shoulders, feeling Dream wrap his warm arms around his waist. George’s noises of pain were forgotten, he’d comfort Dream when they got home, but for now, they’d keep celebrating their marriage.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	15. Winter. - Dreambur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnggg where the Button killed both Wilbur and Dream uwu

“It was never meant to be!” Wilbur’s hand hovered above the wooden button, as he stared his father directly in the eyes. His own dark chocolate eyes shimmering with a hint of insanity, a kind of mania that only unleashed itself on the battlefield, gazing devotedly at the button. Schlatt was dead, there was nothing standing between him and the button, not even Tommy, who was too occupied with the battle to even look in his direction.

And Phil? Phil wouldn’t stop him, he’d never genuinely get in the way of Wilbur and the button, sure he’d try and convince him with words, but would he actually get in the way?

No, the button was his to press, his to caress, and it as there to finally make and end to it all, to give Wilbur the peace he always wanted to feel. And even if he tried to do something, he had a plan for it.

Just as he was about to hit the button, he could hear the sound of footsteps walking into the little chamber. The sound was familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time, that it forced Wilbur to turn around, and look at the cause of the noise, only to be met with a sight he didn’t think he’d see again.

“Dream?”

Wilbur’s quiet surprise mingled with Phil’s audible gasp at the sight of the masked man, staring up at Wilbur, expression hidden by the mask. This wasn’t supposed to be the plan, Dream and Techno were supposed to stay down in Manberg, safely away from the button. Yet here he was, in all his beautiful glory, his braid frayed and his skin dirtied. 

While Phil’s eyes were drawn from Wilbur, Dream gave him a nod, signalling to his curly haired lover, and Wilbur felt a smile pull at his lips. Of course his lover had his own plans, and of course they were made to help him out.

A shaking hand edged closer and closer to the button, maintaining eye contact with Dream while the masked man made small talk with his father in law. His mind drifted to Tommy, and the disappointment the boy would no doubt feel after the button goes off, everything he fought for-

His mind turns to Tubbo, Dream’s younger brother, Tommy’s best friend, who just became president, a boy so happy to take over a doomed nation. He thought of Phil, who just came back to see how his sons were doing, only to be met with the end of a nation.

Fundy crossed his mind, his brother in arms, someone he saw as a person to care for, to take under his wing, he promised to care for Fundy and here he was, about to destroy his true home. And Techno, what would Techno say if he were here? Would he be like Dream and support him? Or would he speak out against Wilbur?

Oh and Eret. Oh Eret. Had he become exactly like him? Exactly like the traitor he once despised? Had he become the man so ready to give up his morals and betray his friends and family, just for a chance to do what he thought was right?

The answer was given by the quick press of a button, and a soft whisper of “It was never meant to be.”

In the distance he could hear the carnage outside, people screaming and yelling in confusion. He could hear Phil yelling and trying to drag both him and Dream away from the blast, before his father’s muffled yelp fills the room, and an iron doors slams shut.

“Dr-“ warm arms wrap around him, as the blasts of tnt get closer and closer towards them, the sound of screams still filling the air. However, Wilbur feels himself smile, closing his eyes and accepting whatever would happen next, he knew what he was doing, Dream knew what he was doing, they’d respawn, somewhere far away from here.

And the world turned black.

-☘︎︎-

“Wilbur?”

The name sounded familiar, that was him wasn’t it? 

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, as he looked around his surroundings, his eyes falling on a blond haired man sitting awfully close to him. A long blond braid fell over his shoulder, his eyes were a dazzling emerald colour, and his skin was- his skin was incredibly pale, almost white dotted with grey specks- see through, the man before him was entirely see through.

_Once everything is over... we’ll run away, just you and me Dr-“ a long finger gets put right over his lip as emerald eyes gaze at him lovingly, there was so much to say yet nothing manages to escape past his lips._

“Dream?”

He knew this man, he loved this man, he remembered that much. He remembers wheezing laughter, he remembers warm pizza on cold nights, he remembers skilled hands holding his own, he remembers confessions of love and kisses, he remembered knowing every little detail about the man before him. 

Wilbur could remember the deep voice of a pink haired man, a man who’s hair he’d frequently braid. He remembered a young blond, voice loud and full of confidence, grin as wide as it could be. His head started to hurt from all of his thinking, and it seemed like his companion noticed. 

A hand found his own, his eyes trailing down towards it, it was Dream’s hand. 

_“Are you sure you want to do this Wilbur? We don’t have to do this, we can leave still, leave it all behind.” A hand cupped his cheek, and forced Wilbur to look at the other, his eyes meeting the ones of his lover. “I’m sure Dream, if I don’t do this now i’ll- i’ll never do it.”_

He surged forward, overtaken by the need to give the blond a hug, his arms wrapping around Dream. He felt free, he felt happy, nothing could bother him here, he’d leave and find the people in his memories soon, but for now?

It was just him and Dream, them against the world.

Neither of them noticed the duo watching them, dirtied and exhausted from rebuilding New l’Manberg, building it up from the deepest depths, where the couple in front of them had left it. The brunette held the blond back with one arm, sad eyes trained directly on the couple.

“Tommy don’t- they’re happy...” laughter and soft wheezes filled the air to prove his point, and Tommy’s feet rooted themselves into the ground as he stared. Stared at the happy reflections of Dream and Wilbur, the ghosts of the couple stuck at the place where they first met, an old deserted battlefield.

Tears filled his eyes, falling down onto the ground. “They destroyed l’Manberg Tubbo... they blew it all up! And now look at them! We’re rebuilding and they haunt us even in death-“

_“I’ll love you forever, till death do us part.”_


	16. Spring. - Dreamnap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap and Dream have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND YES I HAVEN’T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I’VE BEEN WORKING ON A LONG CORPSELIUS DRABBLE FOR YOU GUYS OKAY? PLUS IT’S THE END OF SEMESTER FOR ME RN
> 
> Also this sucks but i’m so out of it rn i don’t even care

“What made you do it?” The words were quiet, but the prison was more than silent enough for the words to sound like a yell, echoing throughout it’s bare halls, there for it’s only prisoner to hear. 

It was the first time Sapnap had gone to visit Dream, the first time since Dream was thrown into that prison, that dark and cold place that would lock him up forever. The man still couldn’t honestly say how he felt about it, how was he supposed to feel about it?

Once upon a time, this was a man he loved, a man he stayed with, a man he protected fervently, a man that protected him just as fiercely. And now, the man was gone, all that remained was the shell before him, those once beautiful green eyes, tainted with hints of insanity. 

Ugly wheezing fills the air, as Dream looks at him with an incredulous look in his eyes. “What do you mean? What do you mean, what made you do it?” The words sounded as if the blond was genuinely astounded, genuinely fed up, “Isn’t this what they wanted Sapnap? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Confusion must’ve been clear on his face, as Dream chuckled bitterly, “You all needed someone to blame, i gave you someone to blame. You all needed someone to hate, and i gave you someone to hate... you all wanted a villain to defeat, i gave you a villain to defeat, and you defeated him, congratulations.”

The congratulatory messaged sounded empty, as empty as the green eyes looking at him. It felt wrong, it all felt so wrong, what happened to the Dream he knew? 

-☘︎︎-

_“Promise me you’ll stay with me forever?”_

_“I promise Dream, i won’t leave you.”_

-☘︎︎-

“What did you want?” Before his thoughts managed to catch up to him, he already found himself speaking, uttering the question, afraid of the answer he would get. 

Another ugly wheeze permeated the air, the look in Dream’s eyes turning proud yet resigned, “I wanted everyone to be happy, and together. And i did that didn’t i? You all banded together against me, you looked past all your differences and decided to stick together, to fight together, just like i wanted you to.” The blond’s tone was calm, and Sapnap couldn’t find a single hint of regret in the man’s voice.

He didn’t know if that made him sick, thinking of all the things the man had done without a hint of regret, or if it just made him sad. Sad as he was the path his once lover had gone down, a path he hadn’t even stopped him from going on.

“Why are you here Sapnap? Truly, why are you here? There’s nothing for you in this prison, we’ve cut our ties, you’re free to go.” The words made his heart run cold, and he turned his wide eyes towards Dream, looking at him, an utterly perplexed look on his face.

As much as he know he shouldn’t, he wanted to stay. The relief of finally being around Dream, in a quiet and peaceful setting, was bigger than his hatred for what the other had done. “Are you sure?” please say no. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Yes.” Dream’s words sounded resigned, and sad maybe, but they were steadfast nonetheless, the man really wanted him to leave, that much was clear.

The quiet whispered words made Sapnap nod, and the man turned around harshly, turning his back to Dream once again, turning his back to their promise. “Goodbye then Dream, may you stay here forever, and never get out.”

-☘︎︎-

_“You know i’ll love you forever Sapnap, i’ll love you at day and i’ll love you at night. I’ll love you now, during the winter, and i’ll love you later, when it’s spring again.”_

-☘︎︎-

Whether he really meant those words or not, were a mystery to Sapnap himself, but he knew, that with time, all wounds would heal. Winter would turn into spring again, and Sapnap would build a live without Dream, again.


	17. Sorrow. - Corpselius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the village that went mad? Enjoy half of the finished drabble, no i refuse to call it a one shot, yes part two will be out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written this ship before-.... so please be nice, also going off of the canon round! And uh... yeah i might end up throwing big drabbles in Lagniappe as well, when i feel like it, y’know?
> 
> Also tell me what ships you want me to write more of, or perish.
> 
> Thanks to my beta’s for putting up with my bullshit, Riri i love you, and Rain i love you too.

The wind was practically howling, as rain poured down from the heavens, dark grey clouds covering the once blue sky. A lone figure was stood near the edge of a small town, almost blending into the darkness, if it weren’t for the white shine of his mask, he would’ve been unnoticeable.

Gravestones covered the land in front of the figure, all but two, were left plain, a simple grey stone with a hurriedly carved name. The names decorating the stones were of people long gone, all but one at least. They read as followed; Cornelius, Corpse, Robin, Helga, Miles, and Jimmy. All in order of their deaths, an order memorised so painstakingly by the blond haired man.

Wasn’t it ironic? The first to die, ended up being the only one alive after a hundred years.

Cornel-...Dream kneeled down, in front of the only two headstones with flowers, his hand reaching out to brush past both of them. “I’m so sorry... i tried, i really did. But, it’s not so easy.” His voice was filled with sadness, green eyes brimming with tears.

_Under the cover of night, two men sneaked into one of the houses situated on the outmost edge of the town. Looming over the bed occupying one of the rooms in the little home, looking down at the two figures sleeping peacefully, blissfully._

_Two diamond axes glittered at the light emanating from the fireplace, the edges of the weapons were sharp as could be. Without a hint of hesitance, the killers brought the axes down on Cornelius, hacking away at the blonde’s body, without a single hint of mercy._

_That night, Cornelius bled out in his own bed, accompanied by his blind husband, who woke up with his side covered in lukewarm blood._

Pale freckled hands moved to the side, reaching around awkwardly, until they grasped at flower stems. Lifting the two bouquets up single handedly, before carefully dropping them onto Corpse and Robins’ graves, tears running down his cheeks.

He would be eternally grateful for the fact that Robin didn’t stay in their house, he didn’t need to wake up to seeing a father figure of his covered in blood, and the other dead on the bed. It was all so unfair, Robin was never supposed to be orphaned twice, Corpse was never supposed to be blamed for his own death, and Corne-...Dream was never supposed to respawn.

Cornelius was never supposed to respawn while no one else did, he was never supposed to wake up in the middle of the forest, a place he’d later dub spawn.

Never was he supposed to hide who he was, changing his name every few decades, eventually settling for Dream.

“Oh Corpse... you didn’t deserve that, you didn’t deserve any of that. I never wanted that to happen to you i swear- I promised to protect you, and I couldn’t even do that...” a bitter chuckle falls past his lips, as tears keep rolling down his cheeks. “I promised to love you forever, i think that’s the only promise i’ve managed to uphold to you.”

Emerald green eyes snapped towards Robin’s grave, his little boy, their little boy. “God Robin... i still remember the shine in your eyes when we took you in... you should’ve lived for far longer than you did. You should’ve grown up and left this town, we never wanted you to stay here...” eventually he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, and sobs started leaving his throat. “I’m so sorry...”

_The townsfolk were gathered around the little house, a little house with a shoddily painted 1 on it’s cobblestone walls. Jimmy, their good natured mayor was inside, but everyone else, including the mayor’s wife, were gathered outside, scornful looks on their faces as they glared at Corpse and Robin._

_“Do you think the little one did it? Murderer his own father in cold blood?”_

_“I think Corpse did it, probably got jealous I didn’t give him dunderhead!”_

_“We should kill them both, get rid of these useless fodder in one clap! Cornelius isn’t here to stop us this time.”_

_“Such a shame to lose our alchemist... killed in his own bed no less!”_

_A dark hooded figure lurked between the trees, watching the scene play out in front of his own eyes. Watching as Corpse got dragged out of their little home by Jimmy, before the blind man was thrown to his knees, Cornelius almost revealed himself there and then, wishing to run towards his lover and protect him from the village’s scorn._

_Corpse’s head tilted upwards, looking at the townsfolk, yet not seeing them at all. “I didn’t do it, i didn’t kill Nel, i could never lay a hand on him i swea-“ the sound of a palm hitting the blind man’s cheek resonated through the village, along with Robin’s gasp of horror._

_That was the last thing Cornelius could force himself too see, before he slipped back into the tree line, eyes filled with tears, vowing to return._

And return he did, he returned, a day too late, watching Robin get shoved into the execution chamber.

“I’m so, so sorry.” With those words, Cornelius stood op, before turning around harshly, he couldn’t let himself dwell on the past for longer than necessary, he needed to go to Techno and Phil, he had a message to relay.

As the man walked away, two ghosts followed, never straying too far away from the blond.

-☘︎︎-

The sky outside was painted with beautiful warm orange and pink shades, as the sun slowly started to go down, at least, that’s what his husband told him. He couldn’t see any of it, couldn’t see the beautiful colours his husband took hours explaining to him, but he didn’t mind. He could still hear the birds chirping quietly, as the soothed their chicks to sleep. Corpse didn’t need to see, to enjoy the laughter of his loved ones.

A hand tapped his shoulder gently, before arms wrapped around his waist, aa warm familiar weight leaning against his back. “Nel?” The soft wheezing laughter that followed was the only thing to answer him, but it was clear enough. Who in this forsaken little town would hug him like this? It couldn’t have been Robin, the boy didn’t fit the frame, and the other townsfolk would rather chew rotten bread than get near him.

It was Cornelius, his devoted lover. The man who swore to stay by his side and love him forever, the man who ushered him to take in Robin, a little orphan boy, on the verge of execution. The very same man, that stayed by his side every single day, holding onto his arm as he guided Corpse around the town, Robin excitedly holding onto the blind man’s other hand.

Through all these years he spend with Cornelius, he still couldn’t shake the thought that the man wasn’t entirely human. Things always seemed to work out for Nel, it didn’t seem right, even if the man himself didn’t notice.

“Robin wants to know when you’re done with farming, said something about making a picnic. I think he’s planning something for us.” The words were whispered in Corpse’s ear, making him shiver slightly at the feel of Cornelius’ chapped lips against the shell of his ear.

The sound of feet shuffling drew his attention back to his surroundings, as he heard the wheat he planted weeks ago move around his husband, as Cornelius moved in front of him. The alchemists’ steady hands gripped the woven basket he was holding, and by the sound of it, placed it on the ground along with it’s contents. 

“Come on! You work day in day out, you deserve a break too!” An arm intertwined with his, pulling Corpse away from his work, and he couldn’t help but let his husband get away with it.

Footsteps resonated through the air, as the local farmer walked through the town with his husband in tow. It was hard to ignore the whispers of the townsfolk, the whispered jabs they took at him.

Before he could wallow in his thoughts, there was a hand brushing pieces of his hair behind his ear, nails barely scratching his skin. Corpse leaned into Cornelius’ warm touch, a shy smile growing on his face, “Was it that obvious honey?” his voice was deep, and slightly painful to his throat, but with the potions Nel made for him, it was bearable. 

Wheezing laughter filled the void around him, it felt warm, comforting, and the flame of love in his chest was stoked once again. “Obvious? Corpsie i could see it in your face, plus, you were tensing up, that was the biggest hint.” The arm holding onto his tightened, and Corpse awkwardly moved up to plant a kiss on Nel’s face, not necessarily caring where it landed.

“Thank you honey, now let’s go to Robin hm? I’m interested to know what he has planned.” With a soft hum, Cornelius started walking again, and Corpse followed him. They were walking too long to be heading to their little home, so he suspected Nel was taking him somewhere else. 

His suspicion was proved correct when he heard the sound of twigs snapping, of course, the forest. 

They walked on for a little bit more, until he heard the sound of Robin’s joyful yelling, and he felt his smile grow, he loved his family more than he could honestly say. And he knew, even without seeing them, that they were a beautiful sight together. His husband and his son, too beautiful for this world, what did he ever do to deserve them?

Cornelius dragged him towards Robin, their son eventually grasping his hand, joining in with his father. “Come on dad! I wanna at already! Helga helped me make some of the food! Along with Nel!” A weirdly fond smile took over his face, he would say he was surprised at the revelation but he really wasn’t.

Helga could be lovely when she wanted to be.

Corpse shook the thought of the woman out of his head as he felt Cornelius let go of his hand, and by the sound of twigs crunching, it was because his husband was sitting down. He caught onto the notion, carefully sitting down next to Nel. “Alright Robin, i’m ready.”

_The ghost of a young boy whispered out, “Do you think he can see us?” And he practically jumped, his head snapping towards the sound eventhough he knew he couldn’t see his son._

_“He never has.” He didn’t mean for his words to sound so sad, but he knew they did, he could practically feel Robin’s disappointment flood the room. But what else could he do? Was he supposed to lie to his son? Was he supposed to tell him his father would be back any minute?_

_Corpse couldn’t do that, he never did when Robin asked where his biological parents were, and he wouldn’t start now that Nel was gone, gone and unable to see them._

_Robin though, ever the optimist, kept going. “Dad... do you think he’ll ever see us?” The young boy was still holding onto shreds of hope, clinging to the image of his blond father. And Corpse’s heart crushed at the thought of crushing that hope, but what else could he do?_

_“....No.” The words fell past his lips in a defeated tone, and he could hear Robin’s soft sob, before his son was plastered to his side, clinging to his only remaining parent with everything he had._

-☘︎︎-

A lonely cottage was located in the middle of a snow biome, surrounded by nothing except the blindingly white snow, it stood out like a sore thumb. The sun was shining down on it brightly, illuminating the whole area beautifully, it looked like it all belonged in a painting. Two see through figures were lurking around the cottage, a pair of unseeing eyes aimed directly at the doorway, where Cornelius was stood. 

Inside the cottage, were three different figures, all of them more than recognisable. The intimidating figure of Technoblade, was busy making fireworks, while Phil was turned towards the brewing stands, and Dream was in the doorway, looking at the brewing stands with a longing look in his emerald green eyes.

“Dream, be honest with me here, are you homeless?” Technoblade’s voice cut through the slightly tense atmosphere, and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, even the spectres outside. 

Emerald green eyes snap up to meet his, narrowing slightly. Techno knew he should be focusing on making firework, but when the topic changed he couldn’t help himself, staring directly into Dream’s eyes. “Well? Are you?” 

The atmosphere seems to drop entirely, as Dream stops whatever he was doing before to look at Techno with an unreadable look on his face. Outside a snowstorm seemed to pick up, and something in the back of his head told him that the timing was too convenient, as even the temperature inside, seemed to cool. 

Just as Dream opts to answer, Phil butts in, his eyes glued to Dream as he speaks, a strangely sympathetic look in his eyes. “Dream has a home, i’ve seen it. It’s a beautiful little place, it’s quite far away from here, i’m not surprised he hasn’t take you there Techno.” Phil’s voice was level, sounding slightly strained, as he stiffly moved back to potion brewing.

“I don’t believe it-“

Dream butted in before Techno could finish his sentence, a pained look in his eyes, “No it’s true, Phil is right.” The man sighed, and the anarchist couldn’t help but watch him, “I’ve lived there for a long time... it’s more my home than these lands have ever been.” The words had an air of finality to them, and all of the sudden Techno understood Dream better than he ever had before.

The trio returned to their awkward silence, and Techno couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Dream every now and then. Watching how his arms hung limply, the shocking dullness in those usually vibrant eyes, it seemed strange still. 

“Dream, can you help me with brewing? You’re probably better at this than i’ll ever be.” Phil’s voice broke the awkward silence the two had decided on, the warmth of his voice surprising. The seasoned warrior actively stepped back from the brewing stands, letting Dream take his place instead. “We need strength, speed, and invisibility. I’m sure you remember how to do those.”

A smirk grew on the freckled man’s face, “That and more Phil, that and more.” With a nod Phil clapped Dream on the shoulder, before walking to Techno’s side, an obvious crease in his eyebrows.

When he knew Dream couldn’t hear him anymore, a hand reached out to pull Phil to the side. “What was that Phil? What do you mean you’ve seem Dream’s house?” The elders eyes rooted him to the spot, and Techno felt like a scolded child, but still, he held firm, he wanted an answer.

When Phil spoke, he seemed sure of himself, he had an air of confidence to him, and his words. “I’ve seen his _home_ Techno, where he belongs.” The words came out with a blank deadpan tone, as if it was all obvious, and Techno couldn’t tell if infuriated him, or not.

Before he could stop what he was doing, words stumbled out, “And where is his home then?” The words were clumsy, poorly hidden curiosity peaking out behind them. 

Phil’s eyebrows lowered slightly into a frown, as he looked at Techno with something akin to annoyance. “With his husband, and his son.” The words were stated, not said. Stated so roughly they couldn’t be anything other than a fact. 

However, he still wasn’t entirely convinced. “And where are they then?” This was the final question he wanted to ask, the only question he could ask really, what else was there left for him to know?

“Dead.”

The words shook Techno to the core, his eyes widening just a fraction, as he snapped his head towards Dream. He looked into those emerald green eyes, and suddenly? He understood the look Phil gave him, it was the look of a man who lost his son, pitying a man who lost his son and husband in one fell swoop.

But was that really it?

As the harsh storm settled down, Techno pondered, all the while making his fireworks. 

-☘︎︎-

Robin whistled happily as he ran through the town, ignoring the scornful looks the other townsfolk gave him, his father told him it was fine, and it happened to his dad as well. Corpse would simply keep walking like nothing happened, of course he couldn’t see it, but his dad always said he could feel the stares. And Nellie always glared back, before shielding him with his big green coat, hiding Robin from their hateful view.

The sun was shining brightly and harshly, maybe he could paint the sunset this time? If his parents let him stay up this late at least. He loved painting, especially when his parents were nearby, with his father watching and describing everything to his dad, while Robin chipped in whenever the blond missed something. 

It was his favourite family activity by far, it brought nothing but peace to their little household.

“Robin?”

Cornelius’ voice rang out through the town, catching everyone’s attention. The blond marched forward, towards his son, ignoring Helga’s coquettish wink, and everyone else’s mostly confused stare, along with various greetings.

When the alchemist reached Robin, arms were wrapped around him immediately, and the younger was pulled against Cornelius’ chest, long blond hair falling over his shoulder. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you you know?” A slender hand came up to ruffle Robin’s hair, and the boy couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to. 

Up until recently, Nellie had been away, off to another town to help brew potions for them, and cure their sick and wounded. It had left him and Corpse in a tight spot, both unable to make food properly, they had to beg Miles to cook for them, and he wasn’t a fun guy in the least. God knows how his father made friends with the stuck up man.

“W-was there something you needed?” His words were muffled, a side effect of his face being squished into his father’s chest. Not that he minded of course, his hands had already made their way to the dark green fabric, clutching onto it desperately as he heard the townsfolk react to their reunion.

_“Cornelius is wasting his time with that boy, he really is...”_

_“What is the orphan still doing here? Thought he’d be cast out already.”_

_“Wanna bet on how long the little waste can last before Technoblade kills him?”_

_“Should have killed that boy when we had the chance.”_

But his father started talking as if he didn’t hear anything, as if the townsfolk didn’t bother him, “Well Robin, i was wondering. You’re interested in becoming a doctor aren’t you? What if you went along with me on my next trip? There is this wonderful doctor in the next town over, she’ll be able to help you learn in no time!”

Comforting hands were running through his hair as he listened to his father speak, a blinding smile growing on his face as the reality of those words sunk in. “Really? You’d go to town with me to do that?” Before his father could even answer, Robin wrapped his arms around Cornelius’ neck, trapping the elder in a hug.

A hug that was, with wheezing laughter, returned.

“Of course i’d do that for you son! And if she takes you as her apprentice then well... i’ll take you there everyday! It isn’t that far, i’m sure Corpse won’t mind, he can tag along if he wants. Maybe there’ll be produce there that he can grow in his own fields.” Robin’s smile grew wider and wider, he couldn’t wait to get out of this town with his whole family, even if it was only for a little bit.

It’s didn’t long before he was rambling again, “When are we going Nellie? Can we go there tomorrow? Can we go there now!!” He practically started to bounce in place, much to his father’s amusement. 

Nel’s calm voice spoke out against his own excitement, making their little space just a tiny bit quieter. “We’ll go there overmorrow Robin, tomorrow is the day of Lord Karl’s arrival, we can’t miss that can we?” 

Before he could wallow in sadness over the news, he was lifted into the air by strong arms, as Cornelius started walking home again. His father’s long fingers running through his hair once again before a soft kiss was placed to his forehead, “We’ll go there soon, i promise.”

_“I wonder... did Nel think i’d be a good doctor?” The young boy spoke up, glancing at his dad, waiting for Corpse’s answer. Is anyone knew the answer to the question it’d be his other dad right? He already knew dad was proud of him, and while that was nice, he wanted father to be proud of him as well._

_A big hand came down to ruffle his hair, a sad chuckle permeating the air, “Of course he did. He thought you’d be the best doctor the town had ever seen, that’d you bring miracles to the people... he really did.” Robin didn’t doubt his dad’s words for a second, and he felt excitement rush through his veins, just like on that day._

_“Do you think i can still be a doctor?” His words sounded hopeful, even to his own ears. He was old enough to understand it probably wouldn’t happen, but young enough to still believe in hope, to still believe in miracles._

_Finally, Corpse looked down at him, cloudy eyes piercing through him. “I do, you can be anything you want Robin... anything at all.” Within seconds he found himself attached to Corpse’s leg, a smile twisting his features into a happy expression._

_“I love you dad... and i love father too.”_

-☘︎︎-

White, everything was white. There was nothing surrounding him, absolutely nothing, everything was empty. Why was he here? One moment he was with friend in l’Manberg, and the next moment his vision whited out, and he was here, alone. 

The sound of someone talking caught his attention, and Wilbur’s head snapped upwards, was he not alone after all? “Hello? Who are you?” Carefully he got onto his feet, dusting himself off as he looked around, trying to see the person who was talking, it must’ve been a person, right?

“Hi!” The bubbly voice of a kid reached out to him, this was not the same person talking before, that person had a deeper voice, but he’d take what he could get. Just then, two colourful figures burst into his field of vision, looking slightly transparent and greyed out, just like him, except they were dressed in old fashioned clothes.

Curiosity bubbled up inside him, and Wilbur immediately felt himself smile, floating towards the two ghosts. “Hello! I’m Wilbur, from l’Manberg!”

The kid looked up at him with recognition, before his brows furrowed at the name l’Manberg. Meanwhile, the man, had a blank stare in his eyes, looking as if he was taking in his words before responding. “I’m Corpse, and this is my son Robin.” The man, now dubbed Corpse, waved his hand towards the younger boy, now known as Robin.

“We’re from a town far away from here... it’s not a very good town.” The man’s voice was deep, and Wilbur took this time to study both of them carefully. The black haired man was dressed like a farmer, dirt still on his knees, while the young boy was dressed cleanly, the complete opposite of his apparent father. 

Wilbur nodded enthusiastically, still smiling, almost forgetting where he was in the first place. “Hello Corpse and Robin! What are you doing here? Do you know why we’re here?” The words stumbled out of his mouth, he just couldn’t help himself, he wanted to get to know his new friends, maybe he could take them back to l’Manberg. 

His words seemed to have an impact on both of the ghosts, who shuffled a bit awkwardly at the question, Robin looking up at his father with nervousness in his eyes. “We brought you here, you know... you know my husband, and Robin’s other father. He’s around there as well, except... well, he can’t see us. You’re the same as us, a ghost, and he can see you perfectly fine but us? He hasn’t seen us once in a hundred years.”

The news quite literally made his jaw drop, his usual cheerfulness broken by the confusing nature of Corpse’s words. The farmer had indirectly stated that someone in l’Manberg was older than a hundred years, and married, with a kid no less!

It was a lot to take in all at once, but he tried his best. “What’s his name? Who is he? Is he a friend?” His calm reaction seemed to put the other ghosts at ease again, Robin able to speak up himself this time, instead of letting his father talk.

The young boy sounded proud, a smile clear on his lips. “Cornelius! My father’s name is Cornelius, or Nel... or Nellie!” The child giggled happily, the smile growing slightly as he got more comfortable around Wilbur. “But he goes by something else now, i think it’s...” the kid stopped talking, a confused furrow in his brow.

Corpse, sensing his son’s confusion, piped up instead. “Dream, he goes by Dream now. Stopped going by Cornelius years ago... but he was born Cornelius.” It was as if the farmer couldn’t stop rambling about his husband once he started, words kept coming and coming. “We grew up in that town, together, he’s never left my side once before he died... and I haven’t left his either.” A sad smile grew on his face, but that didn’t stop the words.

“I’ve known him since i was born, to everyone i was the poor blind kid that needed help, but Cornelius? He saw me as Corpse. He’d spend hours of his time around me, developing a system to let me know he was there, he read me books I couldn’t read myself. Without a word of complaint, he’d let me touch his face, letting me study his features... he let me braid his hair without a complaint. And he loved me... gods he loved me.”

“He is everything and more, Nel is my husband, the father of our kid, my guidance in the dark, and the reason my heart sings to this very day. He isn’t just a friend, he is capable of such care it leaves any man weeping, strong or weak. He’s capable of such love, it leaves you in shock, unable to process what he gave until it’s gone. He is without a doubt the strongest man i know, strong enough to look the sick in the eyes, and tell them everything will be alright, even when hope is fading.”

“He’s passionate beyond belief, he took Robin in without a second thought, never once condemning him for being an orphan. Without a sign of hesitance, he protected us from the town’s scorn. Nel couldn’t be more perfect, yet tragic, that’s the reason i knew he wasn’t human, he was too good to be one of us... too kind.”

_And look where that lead him._

The last words were unspoken, but Wilbur caught onto them anyway, and he felt tears in his eyes. Corpse had spoken with such conviction, while Robin nodded along to every word, not speaking up in protest even once. It showcased a love he hadn’t felt in a while, a love that clawed at your heart in it’s worst moment, yet had your whole body floating in bliss at it’s best. 

It was a love that gave you something to fight for, something to cling onto and never let go, something the two in front of him had obviously done. They held onto Cornelius for a hundred years, unwilling to let go, believing that one day, their love, would be strong enough to overcome the past. 

That was the kind of love he felt with his own family, when Phil used to comfort him whenever he got nightmares, when Technoblade, his father’s friend, would teach him how to fight. It was the kind of love he wanted back as well, and he was more than willing to help those two achieve what they wanted.

“I’ll bring him back to you... i promise, just let me go back to l’Manberg, and i’ll talk to him.”

The two seemed to nod, and Wilbur saw his vision go white once again, before he was back where he was before, in l’Manberg. Except it looked different, he was met with stone instead of the wood he had grown used to, he was met with a crater instead of the place he called home. 

And, he was met with the heartbreaking fact that friend was gone.

-☘︎︎-

**To be continued!**

**Author's Note:**

> [Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server!


End file.
